


Automatic

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: “Why is your house full of motion lighting?” Louis questioned.“It saves energy,” Harry sleepily replied.“So you're too lazy to turn them off yourself? Same goes for the doors. Some of them close on their own. It’s creepy. That has nothing to do with clean energy. What do you do if you want it to stay open?”orHarry discovers the problem posed by a house full of motion lighting.





	Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story over the summer while staying in Bath, England. The townhouse I stayed at had the most amazing bathrooms I've ever seen in a rental house. It also had some interesting lighting. The glorious showers inspired this fic.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) for excitedly agreeing to edit this work for me!

Louis was napping on his couch when Harry sent a text asking if he wanted to come over for dinner. He almost fell off the couch in surprise before quickly replying with an enthusiastic yes. 

The media portrayed Harry as a rockstar who invites men and women over nightly, but that was far from the truth. 

The truth was that Harry was a classic romantic. He preferred wining and dining the people he seriously wanted to pursue a relationship with. Once he was sure a relationship was meant to be long term, he would then invite the person into his house. 

Personally, Louis did not think going to someone’s home was a big deal, but he respected Harry’s beliefs. Being wined and dined was not a burden for him.

When Louis asked him about it, Harry explained how personal his home was. Since he travelled so much on press and music tours, Harry’s house was the only private space he really had. Harry lived a life where people thought they were privy to every aspect of how he lived. The inside of his house was the only truly private space he had, and he wanted to make sure he trusted the few people invited inside. 

As with all of their previous dates, the evening was perfect. Dinner was set on the table when Louis arrived and Harry greeted him with a happy kiss. After they were full on pasta and wine, Harry gave Louis the grand tour. 

Louis expected Harry to live in a beautiful place, and the reality was even more gorgeous. He was a fashion model, but Harry was the one with immaculate taste. Harry always wore custom-made outfits that were perfectly tailored and his house matched his fashion aesthetic. 

The only thing that stood out to Louis as odd were the lights. 

They had been laying in a cozy tangle on Harry’s bed when Louis got up for the loo. 

He successfully wrapped himself back around Harry before bringing it up, “Hey, Haz? I've got a question for you.”

Harry hummed for Louis to continue. 

“Why is your house full of motion lighting?” Louis questioned.

“It saves energy,” Harry sleepily replied. 

“So you're too lazy to turn them off yourself? Same goes for the doors. Some of them close on their own. It’s creepy. That has nothing to do with clean energy. What do you do if you want it to stay open?”

Harry rolled over to face Louis with raised eyebrows. “Are you judging my home’s energy saving technology?” 

Louis poked his dimples when he smiled. “Maybe a bit. I don't see why you can't turn the lights off and shut the doors yourself.” 

“You say that now, but in a few months you'll wish you had them at your flat.” Harry pouted.

Harry would talk those words back a mere two months later.

-

Louis’ favorite part of Harry’s home was the master bathroom. It was completely laid in shiny black tiles that sparkled in the room’s artificial light. 

In the center of the room was a giant claw-foot bathtub where Louis and Harry had already spent many evenings soaking together. 

It was just past six in the morning and Louis was focused on the large shower that took up the whole wall on the right side of the room. It wasn't your typical shower with a door and there was nothing to step into. Instead, it was a large, sheet of glass attached to the room’s floor. There was a single, large shower head that gently cascaded water down. It was simple, but Louis was in love.

One thing had led to another the night before and Louis ended up staying the night. Harry was extra cuddly after sex and Louis could never say no to him. However, Louis had a photoshoot later that morning and needed to not arrive looking freshly fucked. 

Facing away from the door, the warm water caressed his skin. Suddenly Harry plastered himself against Louis’ back. 

Harry lightly nibbled on Louis’ left ear and his semi-hard dick pressed between Louis’ ass cheeks. 

“It's too early for this,” Louis half moaned while his dick responded to Harry's presence.

Instead of arguing back, Harry began slowly moving his hips so his cock rubbed Louis’ ass. 

Louis’ body went pliant as he gave in. Harry could tell the change too, because Louis could feel his victorious smirk against his neck. 

He easily maneuvered Louis so his back was pressed against the glass wall of the shower. Their mouths met in a languid morning kiss. 

Louis slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth while he teased a hand around the head of Harry’s hard cock.

With a moan, Harry slightly pulled Louis away from the wall and groped Louis’ ass. After Louis mumbled a broken “please” Harry stroked Louis’ rim and eventually breached it with his index finger. Louis gasped and then relaxed as Harry soothingly ran his free hand down Louis’ side.

“So good for me, Lou. I think you're ready for another finger,” Harry murmured. 

Considering Harry had fingered Louis’ ass a mere three hours ago, Louis could only agree that he probably was ready. 

All Louis could do was whine into Harry’s mouth as he slowly pushed another finger into him. 

The air was steamy around them. Louis protested when Harry removed his fingers, but Harry hushed him as he gently turned Louis around so his front was pressed against the glass wall. 

Harry’s finger pressed around Louis’ rim and then his tongue alongside it. Louis enjoyed being ate out but his feelings were nothing compared to how much Harry liked eating Louis out. 

“We don't have time for this, Harry. I'm going to be late for the shoot.”

Harry pulled his mouth away from Louis. “I just want a taste.” 

“You always say that,” Louis retorted. 

Harry lightly pinched Louis’ right hip and then returned to his task. 

The lack of friction made Louis wrap a hand around his own cock for relief. He quickly got a rhythm going between sliding his hand along his dick and pushing his ass back against Harry’s insistent tongue. 

“So close,” Louis panted. 

As soon as the words left Louis’ mouth, Harry stopped. 

“Why are you always such a fucking tease,” Louis yelled at the ceiling of the bathroom.

“Stop being so dramatic,” Harry said followed by a slap to Louis’ right ass cheek. 

Louis was about to deliver a scathing reply when Harry continued, “Besides, I want you to come on my cock. Let's see you make a nice mess on the showerwall.” 

An embarrassing high-pitched whine escaped Louis’ mouth at that. 

“You’d like that, yeah?” Harry playfully asked.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis chanted. 

“Always so needy for me,” Harry practically purred. 

They always made jokes about bottoms “assuming the position” when they watched porn together, but Louis felt like that was exactly what he was doing. He braced his arms over his head against the shower wall, spread his legs apart, and pushed his ass back for Harry in a manner that probably came across as extremely desperate. 

Harry spread Louis’ cheeks apart and slotted his feet alongside Louis’ on the slick floor. Louis could feel the thick head of Harry’s dick pushing past his rim when the room went dark.

Louis mourned the immediate loss of Harry’s dick, but abandoned that for the giggles that started falling from his mouth. 

“Did your fancy automatic lights turn off while we were having shower sex?” He choked out between laughs.

Louis could sense the petulance rolling off his boyfriend in waves. 

In the darkness, Louis could just make out Harry trying to stealthily wave his arm around to trigger the motion sensors.

Louis barked out another laugh as tears came to his eyes. “Love, stop it. You're going to fall and crack your head.” 

Harry ignored him and jumped around until the lights came back on. 

By this point, Louis’ body had completely lost interest in their previous activities. Harry, however, was still fully hard.

He took a step toward Louis and began turning him around to pick up where they left off. Louis batted his hands away and began laughing all over again.

“It's funny that you think I'm going to let you put your dick in me in a room that has eco-friendly lights that turned off with people in it.” 

“We’ll be quick. I bet I can have you coming before they turn off again,” Harry said with a serious face. 

Louis walked out of the shower and rubbed one of Harry’s fluffy towels over his body before dropping it to the floor and slowly waltzing out the door. 

Even with his back turned, he could feel Harry’s hungry eyes on his plush ass. 

“If you admit your high-tech lights are rubbish, I'll deepthroat you before I leave for the day,” Louis called over his shoulder. 

Before Harry could reply, Louis ran to the bedroom and bounced onto the unmade bed. Not long after, Harry ambled into the room, still hard, and casually laid himself across Louis. 

“Is there something you'd like to tell me, Harold?”

“My lights might sometimes be rubbish,” Harry murmured into Louis’ neck.

“A few more failed attempts at shower sex and I'm sure you'll become more sincere,” Louis joked.

“New rule. Shower sex is only allowed at your flat,” Harry declared. 

Louis couldn't help but laugh at Harry’s determination to have ‘proper’ sex in the shower.

“Deal. Now then, someone has earned one morning blowjob.” Louis grinned before planting a fond kiss on Harry’s forehead.

As he flipped Louis over, Harry couldn't help but think maybe it was a good thing his eco-friendly lights weren't as flawless as they first seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> [Story Post](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/post/169330648017)  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
